Cold Confliction
by Shion Xeriawind
Summary: Jack Frost X Reader. You were just a simple teenage girl and you never believed that fantasies can come to real life. But you were wrong, they are real and the first one you encountered was the winter spirit, Jack Frost. Together you will encounter unexpected events that will involve the changing of your life, your friend and everything you've ever been through.
1. Who's Jack?

**((Okay guys, this is my first fic. If you don't like it then leave it be or at least go easy on me. So yeah, all feedbacks about how fast the story or boring it is is very much appreciated as long as you don't come off rude. And sorry if I have any grammatical errors, I'll eventually improve so don't worry.))**

Chapter 1

* * *

Snow.

That's the first thing that you'll notice in your town. It frequently snows in your vicinity that almost everything in your surrounding is coated in white. It's very beautiful, especially at night time when the sky's very beautiful along with the twinkling little stars laid upon it.

There isn't much pollution in your town and the folks are very disciplined when it comes to cleanliness compared to the people in the urban cities.

A loud ringing of an old clock is heard throughout a house tinted in a shade of blue, turning into a golden light as the sun rises up from its slumber.

The alarm clock is unexpectedly smacked off from its resting surface to the ground, but still retaining its loud disturbance.

Someone grunts from a bed, just beside the drawer where the clock used to be. From underneath the comforter you pop your head out, frowning in annoyance.

You lazily reach out for the clock on the floor, turn it off and slam it back on the surface of the drawer.

You retreat back to your bed, blankly staring at the ceiling for the next 20 minutes.

Realization struck you like a lightning. You still have school. And now you finally get out from your snugly chamber and put on your snugly comfortable bunny slippers, in style with your awesome winter-themed pajamas.

You stroll downstairs and prepare yourself a nice hot cocoa and a pair of toasts as a good starter. Then later on you're going to munch on some more goodies, right now you're just warming up.

Pretty much right now you live alone. Your parents are working in a faraway place but regardless of that they're still very loving of you and they're even working together in the same place. You feel happy for them just thinking about how strong their relationship is.

Half an hour later, you're now ready for school. You put on your scarf and dart onto the door, opening it for the winter wonderland outside.

A cold breeze passes through you, making your nose scrunch.

"Not so much of a wonderland now." You thought.

You really don't like the cold, you feel uncomfortable with it but since winter is a natural occurrence, you have to deal with most of the year and until the end of days.

A warm breath escapes your lips, releasing a steamy gas into the air as you walk your way to your school.

"(f/n)!" A shout is heard from a distance. You turn around to the source of the voice, only to find your friend, Samantha. Sam for short. This red-haired girl's been with you ever since you were young. You treat each other like siblings.

You wait for her to catch up with you.

"Hey did you do your homework in Math?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, but I wasn't able to answer some of them." You answer back.

"Oh, well that's okay! Can I copy it?" Sam requested like a child who's begging for candy.

"Dammit Sam! I worked hard for these!"

"Oh please please please please?" She demands again and this time she's giving you the puppy eyes.

You must resist it. Resist the evil residing within this woman. Resist… it.

"Alright fine." You finally submit to her persuasive acts. Sighing in defeat, you march forward to your school.

You finally arrive to your destination.

School.

The epitome of your hateful thoughts. You hate this place more than anything. You feel like it's a cavern with nothing but vampire bats and the darkness enveloping its surrounding, ready to pull you in with its tendrils, into an uncanny place, uncomfortable enough for you to curl up into a ball, crying.

You shake the thought off and finally go inside with Sam.

* * *

The bell finally rings, alerting everyone that school's over.

The building spews you and Sam out.

You sigh in relief for surviving it again.

"Russell!" Sam shouts, running towards a small red-haired boy. She hugs the boy and lifts him up in joy.

You walk towards them, giving the siblings a quite peculiar smile.

"So how'd school go kiddo?" Sam asked.

"It was good! I learned so much stuff again and we also played with Jack again!" Russel answered in joy, spreading his tiny arms wide to emphasize his point.

"Oh really? Wow, Jack must be a really fun guy!" Sam replied in a jovial tone, trying to level with her brother.

"Yeah he is!" Russell shouts in excitement.

"Who's Jack?" You asked, slightly tilting your head.

"Their teacher, I think." Sam answered, looking quite unsure.

"No!" Russell yelped, freeing himself from her sister's grasp. You and Sam widen your eyes in confusion.

"Okay, you've been telling me stories about this Jack for quite a while now. I thought he was your teacher. A substitute maybe?" Sam kneels down in front of her brother.

Russell shooks his head in disagreement.

"The who is he?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow along with a smirk on her face.

"Jack Frost! You know him right sis?"

"Oh you mean the one in the stories that mom tells? The winter spirit thingy? Guardian of Fun whatever?"

You roll you eyes away from the two, knowing where this conversation would go. But it's amazing how kids these days still have an active imagination on such things. Ofcourse you like them too, you almost spend your entire day thinking about magical stuff and drawing them in any paper remedies that you can get a hold of. But then again, you don't really go overboard as to thinking that they're real.

"Maybe he's just cosplaying." You said, putting your hands into your comfy pockets.

"No, he's real! I'll prove it to you!" Russell exclaimed while pouting.

This kid's serious. If he wasn't your friend's brother, you'd totally ditch him and go home already. And you don't really like kids but it might come off rude to Sam if you ignored her brother.

"Sam y'know what? I'm pretty amazed at how determined your brother is on defending this Jack guy." You chuckle and Russell pouts at you.

"Yeah me too!"

"But he really is real! C'mon sis! I'll really prove it to you!" Russell started walking, dragging his sister with him.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked her brother.

"To the park! It's where Jack usually hangs out." Russell answered.

"Well I guess I'm not needed here anymore." You shrugged, turning your back on the redheads but Sam grabs you from the back of your coat and drags you along with them.

"You're coming with us!" Sam shouted playfully.

"Why do I have to!?" You exclaimed, trying to break free.

"Because it sounds fun! C'mon man!"

"Dude I know you're just trying to make your brother happy but can you please not involve me into this? I've got other stuff to do!"

"What other stuff? You mean like basking yourself in your daydreams while staring blankly at your ceiling?" Sam teased.

"Yeah, that and some homeworks that I gotta finish!" You shouted at her, trying to push her face away and removing her tight grip with your other hand.

"They didn't give us a homework today!" Sam exclaimed at you.

You stop in your motion and stand properly in awe. "They didn't?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "run along now! To the park!" She added in a playful tone like how a mother plays with her kids.

Left with no other choice, you're forced to go with them.


	2. Blame Jack

**((Welp, this is my second entry. There were some spelling errors in part 1 but I'll change it in the near future. Sorry for the inconvenience, I mean if any of you are actually reading this. So yeah, if you guys don't like this then leave it be. And to those who are anonymously reading this, I'm encouraging you to stay tuned because I don't plan on giving up this story.))**

Chapter 2

* * *

It sure is crowded with kids in here. The park that is. You push your glasses up to the bridge of your nose and prepare yourself for what's about to go down.

You see kids everywhere playing in the snow mostly doing snowball fights, snowmen, snow angels and any other playful activity that one can do in the snow.

"Jamie!" Russell shouts to a brown-haired boy in the far distant.

"Oh hey Russell!" The boy shouts back and ran towards the three of you.

"Is he your friend?" Sam asked her brother.

"Yeah! Oh hey Jamie, this is my sister Sam," Russell stated, his index finger directed against his big sister and Jamie nods and smiles at her, "and this is her friend, (f/n)."

"Hello!" Jamie greets you cheerfully. You awkwardly wave back and give him a peculiar smile.

"Hey, is Jack around?" Russell asked, reverting back to what he was supposed to do.

"Yeah! He's with Pippa and the others." Jamie answered back.

"Great! Now come on!" Russell yelped in joy, dragging Sam with him. You and Jamie follow the two to the other kids.

"Hey guys! Where's Jack?" Russell questioned.

"Oh he went flying not too long ago, but he'll be back shortly!" A girl in a beanie answered who seems to be the Pippa girl Jamie said about.

"Fly! Fly! Fly!" A blonde girl jumps in joy who looks a tad bit younger than the others.

"Careful Soph! You could hurt yourself." Jamie said, aiding the little blonde girl on her movements.

"Flying?" You asked, looking at Sam with one eyebrow furrowed.

"Terms these days." Sam shrugged, a slight chuckle escaping from her lips.

"So what do you need from him, Russ?" Pippa inquired.

"Well, Sam and (f/n) won't believe me that he's real so I thought I'd show them Jack."

"Then you gotta make them believe first before they see him." Jamie interfered.

Russell hummed in a detective manner, he eventually smiled and pulled Sam's sleeves in hopes of getting her attention.

"You believe in Jack Frost right sis?" Russell asked his sister, giving her the puppy eyes. It must be in the genes you think.

"Uhh, sure!" Sam cordially responded.

You roll your eyes again and turn your back against the gang. You've had enough of this nonsense. You just want to go home and mind your own business, not this imaginative holocaust problem about Juju Frost that this little kid's been rambling about.

"(f/n)! Where are you going?" Sam questioned.

"I'm going home. This is stupid." You replied at her, your strides quite longer than usual because of your annoyance towards these kids and their imaginary friend.

"'Stupid' is a mean word!" Pippa exclaimed at you.

"Mean! Mean! Mean!" The little blonde girl repeated.

"I don't care! You kids better not bother me with this again, you got that?!" You exclaimed back, continuing with your promenade back home.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Sam shouted at you and you gave her a wave with your back still turned against them.

"C'mon Russ, let's go home too." Sam softly said at her little brother.

A bit of disappointment is written all over Russell's face. "But… Jack'll be back soon." He reasoned.

"We'll see him tomorrow, okay?" She convinced him. Russell sighs and starts walking with his sister.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow Russ. Don't worry, we'll tell Jack about the mean girl!" Pippa stated and the other kids seemed to agree, some bumping their fist with the open hand, in an expression of someone who's about to give a good beating to a foe.

Russell chuckles and nods at them.

* * *

Back at your station, you wonder aimlessly around the town. It wouldn't be good if you went home early at such a heavy state, so you decided to take a stroll first instead.

((I suggest that you try reading this scene while listening to 'Calmant' by Kevin Macleod on YouTube.))

You eventually end up at one of your favorite places.

The frozen lake residing just outside of your town, where the thick and tall trees lay their roots. The color of the frozen water is enough to calm you down. You don't really like the cold, but you love how it brings nature into a new sense of creative white beauty. It's quite the sight really.

You lie down on the snow beside the lake despite the stinging cold and just blankly stare at the sky. You start smiling like an idiot, completely enjoying this perfect and tranquil situation you're having. You wish it'd always be like this. No noise, no inconvenience nor any other activity that involves a lot of commotion and pandemonium.

Your phone suddenly starts ringing. It's Sam, she's calling you.

You answer it.

"Oh hey, what's up?" You asked.

"That wasn't really cool man, you hurt my cute little tomato. I swear that tomorrow I'm going to kill you."

You chuckle in amusement.

"Yeah sure. I guess I'll be expecting a roundhouse kick tomorrow?"

"And more." Sam replied in a playful-threatening tone. "But seriously though, you could've just pretended." She added.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I acted a bit exaggerated." You agreed.

"Shall we put the blame to 'Jack Frost'?" Sam inquired.

You laugh at Sam's attempts of cheering you up. "Yeah, Jack Frost is the one to blame for this."

"Jack Frost! You are nothing but an imaginary mythical being, brainwashing the minds of children into an eternal paradise of rainbow waterfalls and unicorns, dancing gracefully on mountain tops of snow cones!" You screamed into the sky, still holding the phone up to your ear and Sam's still on the line.

Both of you laugh.

"By the way, are you at home?" Sam inquired, changing the topic.

"Nah, I'm lying down at the side of the lake."

"Oh, alright. I gotta go. I'll call you back later." Sam stated while chuckling, then she hangs up.

You put phone back at your pocket and finally decide that it's time to go home.

The sun is already setting, it's light basking the white coated ground in warm hue and saturation.

You stand up in your place, brushing the snow off.

Unexpectedly, a surprisingly strong breeze passes by, making you stumble. You frown, irritated at how powerful this wind is.

There must be a blizzard coming on, but nevertheless you struggle your way to escape from it and yet you still stumble your way back onto your last position.

You try walking towards it again and successfully reach a tree, large enough that you can hide behind it, preventing the wind to reach you.

You try calling Sam but it seems that you're unable to reach her. You curse under your breath.

The wind finally stops in its destructive plague. Everything is frozen in time again.

You take a peek from behind the tree, trying to confirm if it's really over now. It is.

You give your hands a warm steamy breath escaping from your lips, and clean your glasses with the scarf coiling around your neck, preparing to leave, again.

You step out from the tree and make your way home until a pile of snow drops down on you, making you kneel and shiver.

"Should I blame Jack Frost for this?" You thought.

Eventually you did blame him, since he's known as the 'winter spirit' and all.

"Screw you Jack Frost!" You shouted, raising your fist high up in the air.

"Well that felt good." You said to yourself and solemnly nod.

It's funny how you don't really believe in them but at the same time you're also blaming them for your own mischief. You shrug the thought off and continue in your march.

* * *

You finally arrive in your humble abode. Relieved that you actually made it and it's already night time. You quickly go inside and reward yourself with a nice hot cocoa.

You're pretty tired from the recent happenings so you hastily do your hygiene routines and tuck yourself in to your bed.

You're staring at the ceiling again. And a lot sure has happened today, at least in your shoes.

Eventually, you start closing your eyes, too tired to think about anything, and then you drift away into sleep.


	3. Ghost

**((Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been having a really hectic schedule lately because of school works and all but I'll try to update as frequently as I can so please bear with me. And I still have to finish my digital project until Valentine's so yeah... Anyway, we're getting really close to meeting Jack and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. And lastly, thank you for your kind reviews, they really give me more inspiration to continue writing this.))**

Chapter 3

* * *

You think you're already awake but you can't seem to feel your body. It's as if you're frozen in time, numb from everything around you and you're having a hard time opening your eyes.

Struggling for movement, you hear yourself breathing heavily. You want to gasp for air but it's futil to do so. You feel weak like a little feather. This is bad.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, your feeble attempt of conflicting against the unknown situation pays off a little bit..

You slowly open your eyes, only to find out that your whole room has been frosted.

"What the fuck!?" You thought to yourself.

Gently and gradually, you sit up on your bed, looking around your frosted room with furrowed eyebrows in confusion.

How did this happen? You have no idea.

Hold on.

You must've left the window open. Yes that must be it.

You quickly get off your bed, despite the numbness of your body. Twisting the drapes on your bed sheet, you stagger a bit but you're all good. You darted your way to your window, but much to your surprise, it wasn't open. It's shut tight with its lock blocking both of its wings to give way to the outside world.

This is all very confusing to you. Perhaps the weather outside is too cold that it affected the inside? Perhaps the world is coming to an end? No, that's just silly.

You shake the thought off and get your cleaning utensils ready for a massive room makeover. It's still pretty early so you have enough time for this and to get yourself prepared for school.

* * *

After a couple of scrubs, wiping, and mopping here and there, you were able to immaculate to whole area.

"I'm such a good girl." You cheekily say to yourself, grinning. You place your hands on your waist, feeling pretty proud on the outcome.

You place the cleaning tools back in their respective places and place yourself in the bathroom to bathe in a nice warm shower. You steer the handle around but instead of expecting a warm water to gush out from the shower head, a frigid cold waterfall pours on upon your scalp down to the rest of your body. You loudly groan at the ironic occurrence. This is very uncomfortable for you.

Going out of the house and closing the door behind you, a pile of snow drops down on you from up above, again. You brush the snow off of you, your face showing the expression of distraught.

What are the odds of having a sequential event of misfortunes?

You want to scream so badly and blame 'Jack Frost' again but you're too shy to do it since you could attract people's attention.

"Think positive (f/n), good things will happen later." You convince yourself.

Making your way to the gallery of horrifying shadows and darkness, also known as your school, you hear a familiar voice from behind you. Turning around to see who it is, you find Sam, that one redhead friend you always had as long as you can remember.

"Hey (f/n)!" She shouted from afar while running towards you.

Well at least she's happy.

Appearing closer to you, Sam gives you a light punch on the shoulder as a payback for hurting his brother's feelings.

"That was really uncool man!" Sam said, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, but you know what's really uncool? Waking up to see that your whole room's been frosted!" You exclaimed at her. "And on top of that I almost died!"

"Whoa, no shit?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was a pretty hectic morning." You replied.

"Well, that still doesn't change the fact the you hurt my little tomato's feelings and if only I could do a roundhouse for real, I would have done it." Sam stated, chuckling as she lightly punched you again.

You laughed at what Sam said then you both went off your way to school.

* * *

School is over again, you and Sam flee your way out of the building.

Russell's at the school gate again, waiting for his dearly beloved big sister. Sam runs towards him again and gives the little boy a huge and warm bear hug, filled with love and cuddles.

"Guess what!" Russell said.

"What?" Sam playfully asked, going along with her brother's merriment.

"Jack played with us again!" Russell jovially stated.

"Oh brother." You muttered.

"And this time he had good news for us," Russell added, making you and Sam curious, "he said he already punished (f/n)!"

The last statement made you and Sam quite shocked. Punished? You? Just what is this boy talking about?

"Excuse me?" You interfered, raising an eyebrow at Russell. "Sam, what's he talking about?" You asked your friend but she just shrugged her shoulders at your questions.

"Jack said that he placed a little mischief on you, but I dunno what he meant by that." Russell answered, shrugging his shoulders just like his sister.

Sam laughed at her little brother for being so cute and innocent, she carried him on her back.

"Well anyway, we still got some errands to do, (f/n). So I guess I'll see you on Monday!" Sam said.

"Fine, whatever." You answered in a deadpan voice.

The siblings went ahead of you and Sam gave you a wave with her arm as a sign of goodbye. You waved back at her and started going home.

Sam's brother is starting to freak you out a little bit. What if the frosted room event was connected to what Russell said? And the cold shower? And the pile of snow that dropped down on you? What if… _he_ was really real?

"No, no, no, no, no. That's impossible." You persuade yourself into that thinking.

You finally stop in your tracks just outside of your house. You take a moment to look at the fine architecture your residence has been made into. Well that's quite conceited.

You give off a steam into the air and go inside, all the way to your room.

"Ha. Jack Frost my ass." You scoffed, taking your socks off.

"Jack Frost this. Jack Frost that. Jack Frost blah blah blah!"

You feel so pissed off. And what's even worse is that you're feeling pissed off on something so childish that shouldn't really be given any attention of. Perhaps you have anger management issues.

Changing into your snugly and comfortable indoor clothing, you put down your glasses on the side table… something reverts your attention to the window. You walk towards it, curious to what's happening in that specific area.

Resting your hand on the sill to prop yourself up, you notice frosts forming on the other side of your window. They have fern-like patterns and shapes in all sizes and in each clash a new one is created marching forward to another path with its icy tendrils spreading in every direction.

You start smiling at this minor event. This is a natural winter beauty. It's just simply amazing. Your smile widens, showing your pearly white teeth. Your eyes squinted in joy… wait, something else is happening.

Some parts of the frosted window are being erased, like someone is drawing on them. You notice that something is being formed within those disappearing little icicles.

_Hello._

Your head jolts back in surprise and your eyes open wide. There's clearly no one on the other side of the window.

This is getting freaky and scary.

You gulp at the thought of it.

Oh, look, it's writing something again.

_I would like to play a game…_

Your eyes widen even more and your heart's starting to beat fast, eventually resulting to hyperventilation. You back off a little from the window.

"Oh my God… (f/n)… get the fucking salt." You say to yourself.


	4. Jack Frost

**((Okay guys here's chapter 4, I'm so sorry for the slow updates, some things have been really eating up my schedule. No actually, to be honest I have a lot of time, I'm just really doing the ultimate procastination and I can't seem to stop myself. It's 4 am in here now and I haven't gotten any sleep yet, and I haven't even started my project, in which I will pass in the next 4 hours. Holy shit just what am I doing with my life? Oh good Lord help me with my schedules.))**

Chapter 4

* * *

Get the salt? Why should you be getting the salt? You should be 'RUNNING' for your life.

Something else diverts your attention from the window.

It's your hand. It feels cold. Colder than usual, like it's going numb. You start caressing it with your other hand, in hope of warming it up a bit. But it's not helping at all.

Wait.

Something's abruptly starting to cover your hand. It's getting covered with frost and little icicles and snowflakes.

You deeply gasp at the shocking predicament.

Without a second thought, you dashed out from your house, tumbling into the blanket of snow, still dressed in your pajamas. You clumsily bail farther from your house, terrified to go back inside.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind bursts out from your front door. You shut your eyes close as the wind collides with your face. Shortly, the blast stops in its malevolent mischief, making the surroundings eerily quiet. The strange atmosphere is making you uncomfortable, and what's worse is that it's sending shivers down your spine.

"(f/n)?" A quite familiar voice calls out to you. You slowly turn around to see who it is.

It's the brunette. Jamie.

He grins on your current situation. "What are you doing out here, still in your pajamas?" He asked curiously, moving forward to get a better view of you. His smile slowly fades as he notices your expression, seeming to be in distraught. "Is… is something wrong?"

You heavily exhale, feeling some of the fear gush out because you saw this innocent little kid appear out of nowhere.

You dashed towards the little boy and hugged him tightly. Clenching onto Jamie tightly, you can feel your whole body shaking in terror.

"W-whoa!" Jamie yelped as you embraced and coiled him with your arms, looking from side to side for people who might see this quite embarrassing moment, at least for him. "(F/n) you're shaking!" He added, feeling your grasp on him become tighter. "(F/n) what's going on?"

"S-someone… something's in the house… but I can't see it." You stammered. "I'm scared."

The moment Jamie heard you say that you can't see it, he raised an eyebrow, thinking that he might know what's going on.

"(F/n), listen to me." Jamie said as he cupped your cheeks with his tiny hands. "Right now, I want you to believe in everything. Every little thing and detail in the world that's impossible to the normal mind. Please, I want you to believe. Even if it's just for a split second. Please… it should make you understand about what's happening right now."

You're quite amazed at how this little boy could say such words.

"What are you-", your statement was repelled by Jamie's stern gaze.

"Please." He begged again and your eyes softened. You can't seem to neglect him.

You breathed deeply again, and slowly closed your eyes.

"O-okay…Fine. I… I believe." You muttered, trying to calm yourself down. Your shoulders drooped down as you trust the little boy in front of you.

Jamie smiles warmly at you.

"Hey Jack!" He shouts in the opposite direction.

You quickly open your eyes.

"Hey don't tell me this is about your imaginary frie-" You got paused again when you heard a husky laughter. You looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Jack you overdid it!" Jamie shouted again.

"Hey kiddo who are you talking to?" You asked him, quite perplexed to what's happening but Jamie seems to be more attentive into something else.

"Yeah, I think so too," the voice replied to Jamie, chuckling in merriment, "but her expression was just priceless!" It continued its laughter but a little bit more exhilarating this time.

"What…" You trailed off as you saw a boy, about the age of 17 or 18, casually walk out of your front door. A stick with a hook over its end, much like a shepherd's crook, is resting on his shoulder with his hand propping it up. He looks quite odd. He is bare-footed. And his hair is white as the snow. Must be a deranged man.

"W-who are you!?" You hissed at the teenage boy.

The white-haired individual scanned his sides and back, trying to find a person that you might be talking to instead of him. There's no one there but him, resulting to the conclusion that he could be the one you're talking to. He grins at you and leans on the door.

"Oh me? I'm Jack Frost." He said with confidence.

"Pardon?" You questioned.

"You heard me." He replied.

"You believed! Jack! She believed!" Jamie yelped in joy, jumping on the snow, triumphant in his efforts of persuading you.

'Jack' nods at Jamie in agreement.

"Uhh, how come you're all so happy when there's a fucking ghost in my house! It's in there somewhere!" You exclaimed at them.

'Jack' laughed loudly at you, completely amused on your actions.

"Ghost!?" He rhetorically asked and continued laughing as he placed his free hand on his stomach.

"A-actually (f/n)…" Jamie gingerly said, fidgeting with his fingers. "It… It was Jack. I'm sorry about that."

"W-what do you mean?" Things are starting to get freaky again.

"You see… You're basically not supposed to see him if you don't believe in him." Jamie tried to explain, his hand accompanying him with motion, to emphasize his explanation. "That's why I convinced you to believe in everything. And thank goodness it worked. If it didn't, I don't know how to explain it to you!" He added.

You tilt your head in confusion; you're having a hard time keeping up with him.

You really don't trust this guy, he's weird.

"So, this… this Jack guy is the one Russell's been talking about?" You asked. "The… winter spirit-thingy guy and guardian dude?"

Jamie smiles and enthusiastically nods his head.

You feign a half smile and roll your eyes in distrust.

"Still don't believe him?" Jack questioned, swinging his long legs in a playful manner as he walk towards both of you.

"C'mon (f/n)! What more do you want just to make you completely believe us?" Jamie whined.

"Hey, hey, Jamie. Calm yourself. Don't worry I got this." Jack reassured Jamie. "This should do the trick."

You furrowed your eyebrows at Jack, obscure yet alert to what he's about to do.

Slowly and gracefully, Jack started levitating on the ground, his figure shadowing over you. Your (e/c) eyes widened at the sight, your jaw dropping in awe but you're unable to utter any words.

Jack stops at his elevation and gives you a mischievous smirk. "Now do you believe?"

You still can't say anything, only jagged gasps and hyperventilation. Your knees weakened and your body gave in to the ground.

"But-…. But that's impossible." You stammered.

"Nothing's impossible snowflake!" Jack happily exclaimed, spreading his arms wide to accentuate his point.

You didn't hear him, despite how audible his voice was. You were too busy thinking about how to escape this twisty situation, or praying that he wouldn't kill you.

Oh no.

You're body is starting to shake. You can't control it, it's a natural reflex of the body to express fear.

"(f/n)!" Jamie shouted and darted towards you. "Don't worry, he wont bite." He tried to coax you.

"No… just no." You muttered and quickly sprinted to your front door and slammed it close. You laid your back on the door and sat down, hugging your legs closely as you rest your head on the kneecaps.

"(f/n)!" Jamie repeatedly knocked on your door. "But you believed!"

"Well I don't want to anymore! And you just exactly found me on my weakest point!" You retorted.

"But—" Jamie's words got cut off. It got eerily quiet again, then you heard footsteps fading into a mute, like they were somewhat walking away. This must be a trick to make you think that they're already gone. Well you're not falling for it.

"I'm not falling for that Jamie!" You shouted aloud, loud enough for them to hear on the other side of the door.

"Falling for what?" A husky voice said as an upside down pale figure suddenly appeared in front of you.

It's Jack.


	5. Gullible

**((Hey guys, I'm sorry for making you wait. I have so much work to do and I didn't know which one to do first so eventually I procastinated again. But anyway, here's chapter 5, thank you for your patience. Updates will still be slow until I finish everything that I have to do. Please bear with me okay?))**

Chapter 5

* * *

You jumped back in surprise but you weren't really able to back away since you're already leaning on the door, so instead, you shift yourself sideways like a frightened kitten.

Your heart is skipping beats. You feel like you're going to die just from the sight of this winter spirit.

You crossed your arms in front of your head in attempts of trying to defend yourself.

"Hey, calm down. Sheesh." Jack stated as he spun his body half way around to stand up properly on the floor.

"H-how did you get in here!?"

"Oh, I know my ways girl." He answered in a conceited tone.

"Creeper!" You exclaimed at Jack and this made him blink a few times in shock.

"W-wh—I am _not _a creeper alright!?" He exclaimed back.

"That was you wasn't it!?" You questioned him.

"What was?" He questioned back.

"The strong blizzard-like gust at the frozen lake! That was you!"

Jack got his proper posture back and rested his staff on his shoulder with a hand holding it in place, and the other one, shoveled down in his hoodie pocket. "Yep. That was me alright." He confidently stated.

"What was that f—".

"That ought to make you learn your lesson, never to insult Jack Frost." He interrupted you.

You want to retort, but he's got a point. Well you didn't think that he'd really exist. You know you're one to blame for that but he also did something wrong to you. You stood up in your place without saying anything and brushed the dirt off of you.

"Well?" He questioned.

"Well what?" You asked him back.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me? C'mon, I'm waiting." Jack demanded.

You jolted your head back in shock, feeling skeptical about the whole apology thing. You breathed deeply and put your hands on your waist.

"Excuse me? Why should I? I know I did insult you but I didn't know that you existed so that wasn't really intended on purpose. And I think you're the one who owes me an apology." You demanded back.

"Oh and why is that?" Jack asked, walking towards you like he's about to do something while wearing that mischievous look of his.

You squinted your eyes at him. Both of your faces are now a few inches away from each other.

You gotta admit, he's got a pretty face, but it doesn't matter to you.

"You're asking me why? Well let's just enumerate some of the dreadful things that I went through the whole day which were caused by you. I… almost froze to death this morning!" You stated, moving your arms to express your point of view. "The shower was frigidly cold which almost sent my skin into a stupor. A pile of snow got thrown down on me, such a shame," you took a pause, "and you almost gave me a heart attack by playing that ghostly game of yours , Mr. Winter Spirit!" You finally blurted out.

"Oh come one, I really didn't want to kill you. I mean, I was just getting back at you for what you did to Russ, y'know? It really hurt him." Jack reasoned.

You rolled your eyes, not completely believing what he just said. You're pretty sure that 90% percent of those were just to make fun of you. And why do they have to make such a fuss over that? It's clearly not leveled to the point that you almost got killed.

"And I'm sorry, alright? Come on! Where's my apology?" Jack demanded again.

You're clearly not up for this. You're feeling tired, you need some sleep.

"Fine, I'm sorry too alright? Happy? Now get out." You said to him. Jack raised an eyebrow at you and wore a smirk on his face.

"Fair enough I guess," he replied back at you, walking on the front door, preparing himself to go outside, "so I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"No. Please, never show your face to me again."

A laugh escaped from his lips and he finally went out of the house. You quickly slammed it close and locked it.

"This is the weirdest day ever!" You said to yourself and groaned.

You tried removing the thought off your mind but you can't. Maybe some food will ease you then a nice sleep after that.

You quickly made a nice hot cocoa aided by a delicious (favorite food). You laid back on your couch and started eating. This feels gratifying. With each and every bite of your food, you're stuck with an endless trance of eternal happiness. Yes.

You quickly finished your food and cleaned up the dishes. Then you went upstairs to your room and tucked yourself into bed.

It's still early too for you to be sleeping, but you're really tired and besides, it's Saturday tomorrow. Perhaps you can procrastinate a bit on your school works.

You started praying and hoping that your room isn't going to be in a frosty dilemma again. Well shit, you just thought of that again. That's rotten luck for you.

Your face scrunched just thinking about it. You made yourself into a comfortable position, and easily drifted away into sleep. You're quite the expert when it comes to sleeping.

* * *

You woke up with a jerk. Opening your eyes halfway, you stay in your position, still feeling drowsy.

Finally you manage to prop yourself up. Sitting on your bed, you softly rub your eyes as you yawn.

It's still pretty dark. You grabbed your clock from the side table and looked at the time.

1 AM.

You don't really find it surprising since you slept a bit early than usual.

You wear your glasses and grab your phone from below the pillow. Looks like Sam texted you.

_Hey! Do you have plans tomorrow?_

It's been a while since she sent this but you reply to it anyway.

_Uhh, I'm going to get pretty busy this Saturday so I can't. Sorry man. I'll buy you some pizza to make it up to you._

You really don't feel like hanging out right now. Your heart feels conflicted, it's like you're scared of something. Something that will cause you mayhem.

Unexpectedly, something taps on your window, making you flinch a bit.

"It must be a tree branch." You thought.

Hold on.

The tree on the yard isn't place near your bedroom window.

The tapping continues. It's getting louder. You squeeze yourself into the corner of your bed, feeling scared.

Suddenly, frosts start forming on the glass. Your body softens but realization struck you like a lightning.

"Oh, no you don't!" You shouted in your head.

You swung your legs out from the bed and quickly got up. You walked in a fast pace towards your window.

Abruptly opening it, you see the winter sprite, floating in mid air. You guess this is the 'something' that you've been thinking about.

His icy-blue eyes are wide open in shock.

"Oh hey!" Jack greeted.

"I swear I'm going to strangle you if you ever freeze my room again!" You shouted at him in a very grumpy tone.

"Hey, hey take it easy! I wasn't planning on doing that," he reasoned, "until now." He continued, a mischievous smile forming on his face.

You furrowed your eyebrows, ready to scream at him again. But before you can do that, Jack stretched out his hand towards you with his index finger pointing up like he's expressing that he's not finished yet.

"I'm just kidding." He quickly said with a slight laugh. "You're so gullible."

You crossed your eyes with one eyebrow raised. "Excuse me? I am not gullible."

"Oh really? Then…" Jack shifted a bit to his side and tightly gripped his staff. "Ha!" He shouted and pointed his staff at you like he was about to release some frozen magic right at your face.

You flinched at his motion. Goodness gracious, you could've had a heart attack by that.

Jack laughed at you.

"See? You're gullible alright." He confidently said with more laughter escaping his lips.

You groaned and rolled your eyes. Of course you would flinch at that in reflex. You're dealing with the winter spirit here, he has magic and he can kill you in an instant if he wanted to.

You decided to close the window so you can go back to your hibernation, but halfway on closing it, Jack blocked it with his staff.

"Hey!" You exclaimed.

"Aww, you're ignoring me? Why?" He inquired in a playful tone.

"Yeah, because I. Need. To. Get. Some. Sleep." You replied to him, struggling in closing the window with each word you said, but it won't budge even a bit. This guy's pretty strong despite his scrawny-looking body.

"Well you already slept didn't you?"

"Yeah but it's not enough. And you see, I have this rare disease that if I don't get enough sleep, I'm going to have a fever for one whole month." You lied to him.

"Oh, sorry." Jack stated, pulling his staff away from your window. "Then I guess I'll go for now. I'll see you later again!"

You shut the window tight without saying back anything at the sprite and tucked yourself into bed again.

Chuckling by himself, Jack weaved his hand through his tussled white hair and finally flew away from your house.

"What a weird girl." He said to himself.

"You're the gullible one here. Idiot." You whispered into the air and quickly went to sleep.


	6. Friends?

**((Finally i got to post an update. Truly sorry about the delay guys, but I think I might be able to pull of another chapter later or tomorrow since my hard works in doing schoolwork are finally paying off, though I'm still procastinating. Well anyway, I'll try my best to update as frequently as possible and thank you for all of your kind reviews, they're very much appreciated.))**

Chapter 6

* * *

Saturday, is such a lovely day.

This is time, you didn't set up your alarm clock because why not? There's no school today.

You cuddle yourself within the comforts of your bed, feeling the nice not so frigid cold balance the temperature within the room.

There's no sign of Jack Frost anywhere. No tapping on the window. The room isn't frozen. All is good.

After a little bit of lying down to your bed, you finally get up. Walking downstairs all the way to your living room, you admire the serenity and tranquility of the place. A mixture of white light and blue shadows are reflecting against the household furniture and equipments, making you sigh in content.

You make your way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, you frown, feeling disappointed at the almost empty icebox. You guess this would be a good time to go and buy some food at the store, located in the town square.

Quickly, you get your coat and scarf, preparing yourself to go to the outside winter wonderland, hoping that you wouldn't cross paths with that cunning Frost.

As you make your way downtown, it started snowing. You probably know what this means, so you go faster on your pace so you can quickly go home. You can see children going outside to play. You could care less about them, but seeing their jovial faces, you start to admit that Frost can actually do good stuff for them.

"(F/n)!" A voice shouted from afar.

Without turning around to see who it is, you already knew.

"Oh no…" you uttered, sighing deeply.

"Hey! Hey! (F/n)!" The voice said, calling to you again and again. "Hey can you hear me?"

"Please leave me alone." You replied in a low deadpan voice. Suddenly someone grabbed your shoulder from behind, making your turn your back around.

It's Jack. Just like you thought since you've already become accustomed to his husky voice.

"Phew, I thought you weren't able to see me anymore!" He stated jubilantly with a slight chuckle, feeling relieved that he can still touch you.

You're surrounded by people; it'd be weird if you started talking to him in the middle of the street. People would think you're crazy! So you went back to your personal concern, shaking your shoulder off from his grip.

"Hey! Why aren't you talking?" Jack inquired as he walked pass you and blocked your way.

You furrowed your eyebrows at him, your eyes darting from side to side, looking at the people around you as if trying to tell him something. Jack quickly gets your point, making the "Oh…" sound and solemnly nods his head repeatedly. But regardless of that he still kept talking to you. He didn't mind if you weren't talking back, as long as you were listening to him. He told you stories about how he made it snow much in other countries, and played with the children. He told you how much fun he had with them. You don't really care about his life and stories, and honestly, if he wasn't able to fly, you'd be running away from him now.

* * *

Your feet finally brought you to your destination. You quickly went inside and put the food remedies you needed and wanted in the cart. Jack watched you do your business while gingerly fiddling with the other products of the store. You didn't buy as much but they ought to last for about a week for one person you guess.

Walking out of the store, you turn your head around to look at the winter spirit. He's still trailing behind you, he waves at you, like a little innocent child, being friendly to every person he sees. Friendly? Him? Impossible. He's probably just messing with you.

Jack grabs you on the sleeve, trying to pull you somewhere without making it noticeable from the others. He smirks at you. You frown at him, giving off the what-are-you-doing face.

"Just follow me!" He said.

After a couple of minutes of pulling you, Jack is practically getting bored now.

"Okay this is kind taking a bit too long." He whined. Jack looked around the place where you two are in now. Looks like this part of the town is less populated by people. He finally takes a tight grip on your wrist and picks up more speed, still keeping his levitation low.

"Frost!" You shouted at him, practically running as he dragged you around. He takes his path here and there, you don't know where you are now so you shut your eyes close until he stops.

Eventually, Jack stops making you stumble a bit in his sudden pause.

"W-where are we?" You stammer, feeling quite dizzy.

"What? We're back at your home." He answered.

Your eyes snapped wide at the realization, feeling a bit frustrated because you thought he was going to take you somewhere. You give him a good, hard smack on the head.

"What the fuck was that for!?" You exclaimed at him.

Jack laughs at you. "What? You didn't like it?"

"Uhm, NO."

"What? Aww, why not? You should even feel honored because I rarely do that to people, y'know?"

You groaned at him. Why is he such a jerk? Why is he so fucking conceited?

"Just stay the hell away from me, alright?" You pleaded.

"The more you drive me away, the more that I'm going to bother you." He teased, chuckling as he leaned on his staff and at the same time propping himself with it.

You planted a palm on your face and Jack laughed at your reaction. You rolled your eyes and finally went inside your house with Jack still trailing behind you. You don't care anymore if he comes in or not because even if you don't welcome him, he'll find a way in to your house.

"Nice place you got. I've never really taken any notice to it before." He complimented, closing the door behind him.

"Listen here Frosty, why are you even here?" You inquired of him.

"What? Is it bad?" He inquired back.

"No that's not what I meant. Why you _here_? Talking and bothering me." You pointed out.

Jack took a seat on your couch before answering. "Well, to be honest. It's because you're by far the oldest human who can see me. You're the same age as me, well, I mean my physical age."

"Physical age?"

"Well, I've been around for a long time. 318 years to be exact."

Wow, he is old.

"So I guess you're saying that I'm the only teen who can see you, right?" You asked him.

"You're the only teen who _believes _in me. Yet." He corrected.

"So you're just here to kill time? And then you're just gonna go your way when more people believe in you? Is that it?"

Jack winced at your statement. "What? No. C'mon don't make it sound so mean. I'm not like that." He retorted.

"Whatever, that's how I see it."

"No really. C'mon (F/n), I just want to make new friends, you know? I mean don't get me wrong, Jamie's my friend too and I like doing fun stuff with him but sometimes despite his quite mature personality towards comforting others, he's still a little kid and I can't deny that. He's got other kids' stuff that I'm not really familiar with or too old for, rather. So I figured that, with you, maybe I could relate myself even more. We could even be best buds!" Jack explained thoroughly.

You gotta admit, that was quite some explanation.

"You're really weird, you know that?" You said to him with a slight chuckle.

"Well, you're weird too! See? We already have something in common! I think this could work out pretty well!" Jack stated jubilantly.

"And to add on what I just said, you're quite straightforward."

"So? You agree with me now?" He asked.

"I'll think about it. Now get out." You replied, though you feel kind of sorry for him if you denied his offer.

"Aww, don't be such an introvert." Jack gently puts his staff down on the floor and lays back on the couch with his hands at the back of his head. He's got guts.

You seem to be losing the argument, but you don't care anymore, as long as he doesn't break any stuff or bring mischief inside your house. You make your way the kitchen and reward yourself a nice breakfast for a change, just like what you had planned earlier before all of this happened.

"I don't even think I can drive you away myself, so I'm not even gonna try anymore. Just don't go breaking stuff or do anything that will make me swat you out with a broomstick." You threatened him.

"Well, I'll try." Jack said, laughing at your threat.


	7. Bullies

**((Aughhh, so sorry for the very late update, I'm really having a hectic schedule for real this time. So to make it up to you guys, I've made this chapter a little bit longer than usual if it's any consolation. And hopefully, I'll be able to update more frequently next week. And also, thank you so much for the kind reviews, please bear with me for now, it's really hard to do something when you have so much to do but you don't know which one to start off with. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it feels a bit lifeless, to me at least. I don't know about you guys.))**

Chapter 7

* * *

Finally it's Monday again, as much as you hate to accept it, you have to deal with reality's obstacles for another five days. You are such an introvert.

It's been a couple of days now ever since Jack Frost started 'hanging out' with you. Apparently, you don't completely acknowledge it, it's just really him.

Now another miracle happened, you woke up way before your alarm clock starts to ring itself. What a miracle indeed. It's still a bit dark but you don't mind. The pale illumination of your room is perfect to get some inspiration from for a good sketch in the morning. You abscond from your bed to get your sketchpad and pencil, then scramble back on it then prepare yourself for a quick sketch.

You stroke your ways here and there, little by little you're gradually able to form shapes. You swiftly shift your hand downwards to form the base of the hair then you add more strands, locks and details to put more life into it. You finally started with the face, especially the eyes, you try drawing them in a more gentle and mannered way. The eyes are the gateway to one's true emotion, or so some people say. You take a pause to look at your drawing.

It's a refined young lady, about the same age as yours.

Moving on to the body, you stroke your pencil downwards, seeming to make her wear a dress. A vintage dress that most women wore from the colonial times. You realize that you forgot to do the mouth, so you shift your way back up and draw a small arc, much like a rainbow's just below the nose. Now why would you draw her in a sad expression? You really don't know.

You've always dreamt of her, every night, for quite a while now, but in those dreams she was always sad, tear-brimmed like she's holding back a great despair within herself. And if you look closely, you kind of look like her, but just a little, the resemblance is very faint and a keen eye is needed for it to be noticed. You made sure that the drawing was pretty much spot on and accurate. You're quite the artist if you do say so yourself.

Now moving that aside, you eventually get off from your bed and get yourself prepared for school.

Your phone suddenly rings; it seems that someone's calling you. It must be Sam. You quickly grasp the phone and answer it. "Hey what's up?"

"Dude, I don't think I'll be able to go to school today." Sam muttered in a sickening low tone, like something's stuck in between her nose and throat.

"You got a cold?" You rhetorically inquired of her. "Lucky bastard."

Sam lightly chuckles. "I played too much with my brother yesterday, it was tiring and I practically slept on the snow. Oh, my nose stings now, here comes the sne—" And she's cut off by her sneeze. You laugh at her barbaric yet funny sneeze. "Damn it (f/n), having a cold is serious business." Sam asserted, making you lightly furrow your eyebrows.

"Idiot, of course I know that." You contended at her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot who I was talking to. You always cry when you get a cold." Sam conceded, a dull laugh escaping from her lips.

"Deal with it woman."

"Whatever man. I still need some rest, I'll call you later." Sam finally gave in and quickly hung up.

You put your scarf and coat on, and shook your phone into one of its pockets.

Bracing the snow-coated surface, it's pretty quiet, the surrounding is a bit empty and hollow by the people who are nowhere to be seen, you guess some of the kids are still asleep. Well you did get up early. The world sits still, until your hear that familiar husky voice again, coming closer and making you break your trance.

It's _him _again.

"Hello!" Jack greeted. You nod and give him a half-ridden smile. He gently lands on his feet and walks along with you with his staff resting on his shoulder, supported by one hand and the other one, shoveled in his hoodie pocket.

"What are you doing?" You inquired of him; gradually taking little sidesteps to give yourself some space.

"Just the usual..?" Jack answered, a bit unsure about why you're questioning him but he quickly shrugged the thought off and continued walking with you. "Hey, y'know what? Something just came in to my mind."

Raising an eyebrow, you dart your eyes at Jack, getting a bit inquisitive. "What?"

"I know we've only known each other for… uhh, a few days? But when I take a good and closer look at you," he pauses and closes the distance between your faces, making you jerk your head back a bit. His hand propping his chin he continued, "You look somewhat… familiar. I think." Feeling quite unsure about what he just said, he bites his lower lip.

"Well, maybe it's because you roam around the world a lot. I mean, everyday you're able to see as many faces as you can, so maybe you spotted someone that looks like me?" You replied to him. Jack stood up straight, feeling gratified with your answer.

"Yeah, maybe that's it." He agreed, solemnly nodding to himself. "So where are you going today?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Uhh, some place you wouldn't wanna go to. I suggest you stop on your tracks now and quit following me, trust me you won't be able to handle it." You threatened him in a quite playful way.

"Oh?" Jack questioned, his lips curling up into a grin. "Well this piques my interest."

"Oh no you shouldn't, you shouldn't."

"Well what is it anyway?" Jack insisted.

You stopped in your tracks and Jack repeated your motion.

"That." You said, shooting your arms out and pointing your index finger towards your school.

"You're kidding right? This is a school!" Jack exclaimed, his arms stretching out towards the structure. "Why would you—I don't even—."

"What? You got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just… I mean really? A school's dangerous for you? I've always wanted to go to one but the doors just kept on closing on me." Jack admitted.

You laughed at what Jack said but you quickly held it back. People might think you're a weird person just laughing all by yourself. "Really? That's rotten luck I guess. Well anyway, yeah, I don't like school and you gotta deal with it. It's going to get even more dangerous today, since Sam's not with me." You reasoned with him.

"And why is that?" Jack asked inquisitively.

"Don't know, but I can just feel it." You muttered.

Jack shrugged and started following you as you went inside the school. He was amazed at how many people there was inside but simultaneously saddened when they passed by him. You felt a little bit of pity for him. But regardless of that matter, he was still enjoying himself. You guess this is a natural reaction for someone who's never been to school. Walking pass through the activity rooms that do not involve any normal lectures or classes, Jack was laughing, completely flabbergasted with the odd yet fun activities that he's seeing. You darted to your locker, got your books out and went to your first class with Jack trailing behind you. You took a seat at the back and Jack sat beside you.

Feeling bored in the middle of class, you try to stay awake with your eyelid being half open. Jack on the other hand however, is enjoying everything and very eager to learn new things. He would often say 'wow' or 'whoa' whenever the teacher says something that connects the current topic to the previous one.

Eventually, you doze off in to a sleep. Jack took a glance at you and a mischievous grin formed on his face. He let the brim of his staff's hook touch the close surface around you and frosts started forming, swirling their way up to your soft hands. Jack tapped your hands with his staff and more frosts started conjuring on the back of your hands and fingers. Your eyes snapped wide open when you felt the stinging cold on your hands, making you flinch back really hard on the back of the chair with a loud 'thug' sound being produced. You started shaking your hands wildly, trying to brush the frigid frosts off.

"Ms. (last name), is there something wrong?" The teacher asked loudly from the front and the other students looked back at you, feeling curious about what you were doing.

You quickly stopped and shoved your hands down to your pockets. "Uhm… n-nothing sir." You answered back, your voice stuttering from being nervous. Everyone's looking at you, this is quite embarrassing.

"Well if nothing's wrong, please stop doing random ballistic motions." The teacher teased and went back to his lecturing. The students also went back to their own business, most of them were laughing at you, especially with the teacher's teasing.

Jack couldn't hold it anymore so he laughed as loud as he can, apparently amused with what just happened to you. You planted a palm on your face in aggravation and squinted your eyes at Jack. He put his hands up to the level of his chest, implying that you should stop whatever you're about to do. You tore a piece of paper and started writing something on it. Jack took a peek but he wasn't able to see it. You finished writing and slid the paper to him.

_That was so not cool!_

Jack laughed again. "Oh? I think it was. I mean, you know… literally." He reasoned.

You snatched the paper away and started writing on, and then gave it to him again.

_Stop being a jerk you stupid freezer!_

"Oh come on." He simply stated. He really is a jerk.

You lightly shake your head away, tired of arguing with this jerk. Jack furrows his eyebrows at you, a half-ridden smile written across his face.

"You're not really mad at me, are you?" He inquired but you just ignored him. This made him regret it a bit. And throughout the whole session, you didn't give any attention to him.

* * *

Thank goodness, lunch time finally came, and you're starving. You made your way to the canteen with Jack following behind you. You placed yourself at the less populated corner of the area and started eating your lunch. Suddenly, a couple of guys poured down a glass of cold water on your head.

"Ohhhh!" The crowd shouted in amusement, some of them felt pity and wanted to help you but they were too much of a coward to do so. The rest of the students in the canteen were laughing at you.

"I suppose we could assume that your 'guardian' isn't around?" One guy asked, lightly chuckling at your situation. You didn't answer back at him, your head drooped down and your fists were tightly clenched. You wish Sam was here, everything would be easier if she was.

Seconds after, they went their ways and left you soaked. Jack got angry, _very angry_ and made some ice beneath their feet that made them slip on the floor. Now everyone was laughing at them, and so did you. Jack saw you smile and that made him feel relieved. The guys tried to stand up but to no avail, they slipped again and this made you laughed harder, planting your face on the table and repeatedly bumping it with your fist.

"You okay?" Jack comforted, sitting beside you as he put his hand on your shoulder.

You took out the paper earlier and started writing again.

_Yeah, bullying is really frequent in here but I'm used to it, so don't worry. Those guys though, god that was hilarious man!_

Jack chuckled. "Want me to do it again?" He offered, gesturing towards the guys who were about to leave.

_Nah, I think that's enough embarrassment for them in one day._

"Well alright." Jack nodded and laid his back on the chair.

With a hankie, you dried your face, all the way down to your neck. Then after that, you were writing something on the paper again.

_See? I told you so. The school's dangerous._

"Well… I guess you're right but without those guys, it'd be a lot more fun!" Jack beamed. "Anyway, why did they do that?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry.

_Oh, you know, just some guys being complete douchebags. I'm not really welcome here, well at least to them. I think… and Sam always stood up for me. She's a really strong girl._

"Oh, she's Russell's sister right? Where is she?"

_Apparently she's absent today because she got a cold._

"Oh…" Jack muttered, feeling a bit of guilt inside him. "You're not going to blame me for that, right?" He asked, chuckling nervously.

Softly smiling, you shook your head and Jack gives a sigh of relief.

* * *

Walking out of school, you see Russell waiting beside the gate.

"Russ!" You called to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my sis!" He jubilantly replied.

"Uhm… she's not here. She back at your home, she's sick. Didn't you know?" You asked the little red head. Russell's eyes snapped wide, shocked to hear the news he didn't expect.

"Oh… so that's why she didn't want to get up from her bed earlier." He concluded, his head gradually drooping down in disappointment. Jack chuckled at Russell's reaction, making the boy shift his head to your side to find the source of the familiar voice.

"Jack!" He shouted in delight.

"Hey kiddo!" Jack shouted back, slightly waving his hand to greet the boy.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, you know, just chilling." Jack answered with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, by yourself?" Russell inquired.

"No, with (f/n)" Jack replied, gesturing his hand towards you.

"W-what? She can see you now? You can see him now?"

"Uhh, yeah… It's a bit of a long story, I think." You awkwardly answered, feeling a bit unsure about it.

"See? I told you he was real! Well uhm… I better go home now, I think my sis needs me." Russell said, taking sidesteps and eventually running off, his hand waving goodbye to both of you.

"I guess, I also better get going." Jack stated.

"What? Why?"

"Winter doesn't make itself you know." He answered, lightly laughing at your question.

"Oh, yeah, alright. I'll see you soon, I guess."

Jack grinned at you, noticing that you're starting to soften around him. Then after that, he leaped and finally took off into the air, leaving behind a mild snow in your town.

You smile to yourself with a raised eyebrow and started walking home.

"I guess you're not so bad after all, Frost."


	8. Movies

**((Hey, guys! I'm truly sorry for not being able to update this story for the last two months. I really had a hard time in contemplating if I should continue this or not because my obsession in ROTG was slowly fading away, but I did so anyway. Good thing I'm now more determined to finish this and I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit 'off', if that's what you would call it, since I've recently had a Loki/Tom Hiddleston obsession and I really couldn't help it, so there might be a teeny tiny crossover. But at least in this chapter I was able to improve their relationship a bit. And I still do hope that my first readers are still reading this story, despite of my long hiatus. ;u; And I think I improved a bit in my writing with all of the roleplays that I've been doing in tumblr haha ))**

Chapter 8

* * *

It's been several days ever since you first saw Jack Frost, and Sam has finally recovered from her mild illness. You were happy to hear that she was going back to school again. But winter break is almost nearing so you might not see each other as frequently when there are school days. But despite of that, you spend your time and moments just laughing and talking about things that you like with her.

As for Jack on the other hand, you were gradually starting to enjoy his company. You started listening to his stories and adventures. They sounded quite magnificent and daring. He also told you about the other guardians; Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and the Easter K— Bunny. You couldn't believe it at first but you eventually did. Every magical story that he told you made you widen your imaginations even more. You started you wonder yourself if the other mythical beings existed.

It's a weekend today—Saturday. You sat on the chair in front of your table in the kitchen as Jack propped himself on your couch in the living room, spreading his legs casually like he owned the place. He was watching TV. This sight of him made you frown. Then suddenly, you heard him shout that made you focus your eyes on him.

"Hey! What's up with this movie?" He ranted. "I don't kill humans! I'm not a fatass pile of snow, and what's up with the nose man!" He added, and angrily changed the channel. It was obvious that he was watching that horror movie about 'Jack Frost'. You silently chuckled to yourself, amused by the recently aggravated sprite.

"Hey, don't you have some winter business to do all over the world?" You inquired. Jack raised his arm and shook his hand in denial. "Nah, maybe tomorrow. Those snow can still last a bit longer." He reasoned and continued flipping through channels. Then in one click, the current channel aired the 'Avengers' movie. Your eyes and ears were as keen as ever, and before he could even change the channel you shouted at him.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold it right there!" You yelled as you clumsily scrambled from the chair that you were previously on, all the way to the living room and sat on your couch beside Jack. You didn't seem to mind the winter spirit's presence; your attention was occupied by the movie. Jack raised an eyebrow at your sudden eagerness, concluding that you like the movie. He shifted his head towards the TV and continued watching along with you.

You couldn't take your smile away from your face, the suspense was almost going to make your heart explode. And then in one scene, _that one specific scene_—there was a man named Loki, and you squealed to your heart's content. There he was, standing behind the glass cage, stating his dreadful bargain with his velvety yet wonderfully threatening voice that perfectly suited his features, to a woman named Natasha.

Jack took a glance at you. You looked like an idiot, widely smiling to yourself. The spirit's features were taken by a weirded out face that seemed to say the words 'what is wrong with you?". As soon as the scene was over, you sighed dreamily as you hugged your knees close to your chest. Your flushed cheeks were red as a tomato. Ah, it's wonderful how a fictional character, or an actor, can inflict so much damage upon you.

"Who was that guy?" Jack asked inquisitively. This overrated reaction seemed to pique his interest since you didn't normally act like that. You were more of a grumpy figure to him than a ecstatic one.

"Oh, that? That was Loki—you know, god of mischief, trickery and lies. His role was played by Tom Hiddleston— the most beautiful man in the world." You said to him in a dreamy voice, cupping your cheeks as you stared into the TV, taking in more with all the other scenes that Loki was in. "God, his beauty is just so heavenly." You gasped out in awe. You've seen his face in the internet more than a million times but you're still awestuck, like a deer in the headlights, every time you see him.

Jack didn't avert his gaze from you as you stared and blabbered about this, Tom Hiddleston or Loki—or whatever. "Well, this is a new side of you." He stated chuckling. "But I'm pretty sure that I'm far better of a mischief causer that him." Jack said proudly. You shifted your head to the side to look at him. You couldn't help but snort out a laughter.

"What? Why are you laughing?" The winter sprite inquired, a bit irritated. "You? Oh, please. You're nothing but a putrid ant to him!" You exclaimed at Jack, chortling out a few more laughs. Now this made Jack frown and bite his lower lip.

"Oh, come on! He's not even real! And he's a bad guy!" Jack exclaimed back at you, shooting his hand toward the TV. Wiping a tear of joy from your eye, you finally stop laughing, but kept one of your hands on your stomach. You needed to breathe in more air and regain your composure. "Come on, Jack. Even bad guys need love too!" You beamed and shrugged your shoulders. "Besides, I didn't even think that you existed in the first place so he could be real, somewhere. And if not, well, Tom Hiddleston still exists you know."

"Yeah, yeah, but you're out of his league." Jack said in an impudent tone. "And I don't really see why you're so attracted to him, he's probably in his thirty's or forty's, and he looks like he just got out from a rehabilitation center!" He added. This made you gasp in shock. You understood the first statements but the last one was just utterly rude! "Well, you also look like one yourself! With all those eye bags along with that pale skin." You retorted and pushed his forehead roughly with one finger. "And his beauty is unique for your information! It's extraterrestrial and you can't fight with it because there are a million girls in this world who will agree with me."

"Jeez, girls these days." Jack pouted, lightly rubbing his forehead. "Why do you insist so much on disliking him?" You inquired.

The question made the winter spirit think. He looked up to the ceiling, hoping that the answers would be dangling just right above them., but there wasn't any. "It's not that I dislike him. I just dislike the fact that you like him so much." He unwarily blurted out, although it sounded a bit like a mumble to himself.

"Sorry, what?" You asked again. You weren't paying that much attention to him. "Nothing." He said promptly, laying back on the couch comfortably as he crossed his arms to his chest.

* * *

The movie went on without both of you speaking to each other. Jack was amazed by the action scenes and graphics just as much as you are, his hatred and annoyance towards your celebrity crush slowly fading away. _Bad guys are meant to be defeated anyway,_ He thought to himself and felt contented as a smirk curled its way up on his lips. You also though this, but you didn't mind. You had hoped that he will turn out to be good in the sequels.

The movie ended with Jack being triumphant. "Well, that's that." You said and got up from the couch. "Hopefully, Loki will be good in the sequels." You shrugged and this caught Jack's attention. "Wait, there's more?" He asked inquisitively. You nodded and explained how each one of them had their own movies at first, and got bundled up in one later.

"But they're not going to air in the theaters until next year. God, I'm hungry now." You added and made your way to the phone. "Hey, have you ever tried pizza?" You asked the winter spirit and he shook his head.

"Well, brace yourself, Frosty. You just might die from the heavenly taste." You playfully stated and this made the white-haired lad chuckle.

"Well, I look forward to it." He replied.

"We still gotta wait 30 to 40 minutes or so." You said and finally dialed the pizza hotline on the phone.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm all about waiting." Jack said as he swung his legs over to the other side of the couch, finally taking the whole space for himself.


End file.
